


Birthday Kisses

by actually_satan



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: James has a little present for Aleks on his birthday.





	Birthday Kisses

It was Aleks's birthday. He really didn't expect much on his birthday, nor was he the type of guy to want to go all out for his own celebration. The times he looked forward to were ones he spent with his friends and his boyfriend, James. Hanging out and getting a little extra attention and privilege because it was his birthday wasn't so bad. They could go out for some drinks, go to a club, have dinner, or have a small party like in the past. Apparently, everyone had planned a party at Aleks and James's house, which Aleks knew nothing about until his home was invaded by several of his friends at around 6pm. There was some cake brought out, they sang a birthday song, gave him a few gifts, and he was happy with just that. They played some games, listened to music, and had a fun time drinking and generally just being idiots.

James, however, told him he would give him his gift later. Knowing James and the smirk he gave him, this gift could range for a large variety of things. It could range from something extremely ridiculous and stupid to something so sexual that if anyone else saw, they would probably all quit, or anywhere in between. He could never be too sure.

It was getting late when their friends started to trickle out and go back to their homes. Aleks and James both knew they would have to clean up whatever mess was left for them, but they would do that in the morning because there was no way they were going to spend the last moments of their day cleaning up. Aleks had forgotten about James's promise of a present and immediately headed for their bedroom to get some sleep. He was tired and kind of drunk, as most of them were. He kicked off his pants and plopped himself down face-first onto the bed. He'd closed his eyes and nearly fell asleep when he felt James's arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

“I haven't even given you your present.” James mumbled in his ear. 

Aleks managed to turn his head and look at James. “What is it?” He asked, barely opening his eyes.

James hummed happily. “Birthday kisses.”

“Birthday kisses?” Aleks was way too tired for this. 

“Yeah.” James nodded. “You know how people do birthday punches? Well, I give birthday kisses.”

“Since when?” Aleks asked, his lips curving into a smile. 

“Since today.” James kept his hand on Aleks's hip and now that they were facing each other, he pressed a kiss to Aleks's forehead. “That's one.” He kissed his temple next. “Two.” Then his cheek. “Three.”

“Are you really about to do this?”

“Don't complain. You don't even have to do anything. Just lay there and look pretty.” 

“Alright.” Aleks sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the affection. James kissed his other cheek, no longer counting aloud, and then across his jaw. Aleks's original plan had been to try to fall asleep to James's gentle touch, but he soon realized he couldn't. Instead, they just made him unable to drift to sleep because his mind kept focusing on James. He kept his eyes closed, though, as James's kisses trailed to his throat and he even felt a small nibble at the crook of his neck. He opened his eyes when James pushed him to his back and got above him. Aleks didn't complain, though because as long as he didn't need to put in an effort, James could do whatever he wanted to him. He closed his eyes again and let James give him his present.

James pulled off Aleks's shirt before continuing. He kissed each of his nipples, taking a moment to suck lightly at each of them. James grinned when Aleks moaned out a quiet curse and then kissed to his stomach. They both knew one of James's favorite parts of Aleks was his cute little belly, so he spent a little extra time brushing his lips over his skin. His kisses made their way lower and lower down Aleks's body. By the time James kissed his right at the hem of his boxer's, Aleks was panting, waiting for James to touch him. He kept waiting and nothing happened. 

Aleks opened his eyes and looked at James who was giving him a smug grin that Aleks wanted to smack off his face.

“What?” James asked, acting innocent. He moved himself off of Aleks and laid next to him.

Aleks only stared at James for a few moments. “You're such an asshole.” He rolled onto his stomach, shoving his face in the pillow.

“What do you mean? I gave you all your kisses. Next year, you'll get an extra one and the year after that and the year after that.” 

“Fuck you.” Aleks grumbled, now hard in his boxers, but too tired to actually fix it himself. “I hate you.”

“I love you too. Happy birthday.” James smiled, wrapping his arm around Aleks.

“Asshole.” Aleks mumbled. He wasn't all too upset, though, because he would definitely get James back on his birthday the upcoming year and he knew that James was well aware of his fate.


End file.
